Superman: The Man of Tomorrow reboot
Director Character/Cast '' Reason For Casting *Supergirl As Saoirse Ronan - Ronan has received several awards including a Golden Globe Award and nominations for four Academy Awards and five British Academy Film Awards. Perfect look for supergirl. Notably movies: ''Hanna (2011) The Host (2013) Little Women (2019) The Lovely Bones (2009) Atonement (2007) *General Zod As Richard Armitage Notably movies and TV series: The Hobbit franchise Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Robin Hood (TV series) *Ursa As Rachel Nichols Notably movies and TV series: G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) Conan the Barbarian (2011) Continuum (TV series) Titans (TV series) *Non As John Cena Notably movies: The Marine (2006) 12 Rounds (2009) The Reunion (2011) *Zor-El/ Cyborg Superman As Eric Bana Notably movies: Hulk (2003) Star Trek (2009) *Alura In-Ze As Monet Mazur Notably movies and TV series: Torque (2004) Castle (TV series) Plot Before the Krypton exploded Jor-El meet his brother Zor-El at his house where Jor-el tell Zor-El about the krypton's imminent destruction and that he think Brainiac know this and want to see krypton destruction. he tell him that his building a rocket to survive. hearing that Zor-El believe his brother and build a rocket too and Using Brainiac-based technology he built a dome around Argo City. and he decide to sent her daughter to Earth just in case Argo's force-field failed. He did not warn his wife and daughter about his plans, though. Minutes before the explosion he put his daughter to sleep, laid her on a space pod and blasted her into space.. right before destruction Jor-El sent Kal-El to earth so as Zor-El and his wife Allura In-Ze send kara Zor-El to earth and told her that to take care of her baby cousin. Kara's shuttle took off and flew into space alongside her cousin's right before Krypton exploded. Unfortunately, debris from Krypton's destruction crashed into Kara's shuttle, causing her to veer off course and become separated from Kal-El. Kara's rocket put her in suspended animation as she went on her trip. Present A rocket has fallen on Earth, When Superman came to help the citizen and look for the rocket he see the house of el sign on the rocket. he recognize that it's the same rocket he came to earth. he look in the rocket and see a girl unconscious. he wake her and she see the symbol on superman chest and ask him are you kal-el from krypton son of Jor-el. superman was shock to learn that she's her cousin Kara. Superman takes Kara back to farm and arranges her to live with the Kent's while she adjusts to Earth life. Kara quickly develops her ability to fly, and eventually the rest of Superman's powers. Kara would visit Clark in Metropolis and meet Lois lane. Kryptonian Months before the destruction of Krypton, Jor-El convinced his friend, General of the Kryptonian military Zod that their planet was indeed doomed. The word of two of the most respected persons of Krypton was not enough to sway the Council, whose only action in the matter was to forbid any further talk on the subject. so Zod took the action on his hand to save Kryptonian with the help of his most trusted lieutenant and loyal lover Ursa and solider Non also joined his cause to take over the council but quickly was arrest by council and sent them to the Phantom Zone at the request of Jor-El. Jor-El agreed to desist in his attempts to convince the Council in return for a humane punishment to death for his contemporaries. After the verdict Zod declared that the only way to save Krypton was to overthrow the stubborn Kryptonian Council, and rule Krypton in their place. Their brutal escape attempt was quelled, but not before members of the Council were slaughtered. The verdict still stood though, as the judgment of the Council is final, and Jor-El administered the punishment, banishing them to the Phantom Zone. For his actions, or inaction, Zod regarded Jor-El as a coward. Zod vowed "One day we will return, and when we do, I will be Krypton's ruler. And then... I will make you the slave to me that you are to the council. You will kneel before me. Both you and one day... your son!" Argo City was destroyed after Krypton exploded. all Argoans eventually died. Zor-El was the only left when Brainiac found half dead zor el. Brainiac turned Zor-El into a cyborg, erased his memory and reprogrammed him to serve him. Earth After Brainiac was destroy by Justice League Zor-el who goes by now Cyborg Superman fellow a beacon to find his master to earth where meet superman and had big fight but some time later while fighting superman cyborg superman notice symbol of house of El on superman chest suddenly Zor-el gain piece flashback of his memories. so he escape to gain control of himself and gain more memory. meanwhile, General Zod's didn't forgot his revenge while he's been in Phantom Zone. During his time within the Zone, Zod and Ursa became acquainted with the Warworld, a humongous alien war machine and planned to use its endless armies to conquer the outside worlds. Their plan also involved the Kryptonian monster known as Doomsday, also a prisoner within the Zone. Zod and Ursa released the beast from his captivity and threw him across the boundaries of the Phantom Zone, weakening them and allowing for their eventual escape. Zod's plan worked, and Doomsday's actions allowed Zod's escape from the Phantom Zone. Zod knew that the surviving son of his jailer, Jor-El, was living on Earth and Zod wanted to finish off the family line. Further, he decided that Earth was an ideal world ripe for conquering and the establishment of a "new" Krypton. when zod arrive on earth he look for superman but he came face to face with super girl. Supergirl try to stop him but couldn't when superman arrive and find out that he's General Zod and his father jor-el and krypton council put them to phantom zone just because he want to save krypton. and now he want to establishment of a "new" Krypton on earth but Superman don't agree with him because if they want krypton to live earth must die... and superman won't let that happen. Superman and Supergirl have huge fight General Zod and Ursa when suddenly cyborg superman arrive and side with zod. as he got his little memory back and he heard of conversation between zod and superman. cyborg superman want what zod want no matter if that mean to destroy earth but shock to supergirl when she saw cyborg superman she recognize that he's her father zor-el. Supergirl try to tell Cyborg Superman aka zor-el but as he don't have all his memory he don't believe her so he fights him. and leave her with zod. At Cyborg Superman hide out Zod and Cyborg Superman plan how to establishment of a "new" Krypton; they want to terraforming the earth with Sunstone structures, similar in design to the buildings of long-dead Krypton. while zod put their plan in motion; supergirl try to convince Cyborg Superman that he's her father zor-el. but zor-el don't remember his daughter. General Zod and Cyborg Superman terraform a massive Sunstone hive mound in the center of Metropolis to create a new Kryptonian. superman and supergirl try to stop that and while take on General Zod and ursa. Ursa was defeated by supergirl and she head for General Zod to help his cousin. two of them battle General Zod still he's too power for them; at one point Zod is about to defeat Cyborg Superman interven and save him. when Zod shoot his heat vision on supergirl but hit Cyborg Superman and he's about to fall down supergirl save him and Cyborg Superman see that and ask why she tell him that '' he's her father'' suddenly Cyborg Superman have a flash of his memory back of his family. he realize that supergirl is his daughter. meanwhile superman defeat General Zod too. Cyborg Superman help them to stop terraforming the earth. at the end they sent General Zod and Ursa back to Phantom Zone and Cyborg Superman aka Zor-el to S.T.A.R. Labs to see if they can help him. there Professor Emil Hamilton have a sample of superman and super-girl blood to help Zor-el. Post Credits Scene Project Cadmus we see two pod in a Cadmus; one say Subject B-Zero and another is Project Kr. Lex ask his scientists how's the clone coming. they reply it's almost ready.... Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2004 "Superman/Batman: The Supergirl from Krypton" and New 52 Cyborg Superman Origins